The axle support bearings known in the prior art generally have an inner part made of aluminium, a radial channel, an outer part and an elastomeric region which is arranged between the inner part and the outer part. The elastomeric region is reinforced by a steel cage or a plastic cage which has the advantage of reducing the weight of the bearing substantially. A steel cage is embedded into the rubber of the elastomeric region, for example, and then completely surrounded by the rubber. In contrast, in the configurations known from the prior art, in which a weight-reducing plastic cage is used, only some areas of said cage are surrounded by the elastomeric region. A bearing configured as an elastomeric bush bearing is known from DE 10 2007 022 410 A1.
Axle support bearings configured as described above need to be calibrated however. This is relatively uncomplicated if steel cages are used and the bearing is calibrated prior to assembly. Further calibration is then performed after assembly which ensures both tightness and dimensional stability. During the latter calibration, several markings are pressed inwards at the periphery wherein the material of the outer part is pressed over the edge of the cage. This serves to connect the outer part to the inner part in the direction of extrusion in a form fit manner over the elastomeric region. However, as already stated, bearings with steel cages are very heavy.
If, on the other hand, the cage is made of plastic, calibration to apply increased compressive prestressing in the elastomeric region is difficult. However, this is necessary in terms of useful life, characteristic curve ratio and tight fitting of the plastic cage in the arrangement.